Tinker
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 1 |DurableVal = 0 |SupportVal = 0 |EscapeVal = 0 |NukerVal = 3 |PusherVal = 2 |DisablerVal = 0 |InitiatorVal = 0 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Fernkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 2 |DotA = 22. Oktober 2004|Dota 2 = 02. Juni 2011}} Boush, der Tinker 20px (Tüftler), ist ein Intelligenz-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Als Fernkampf-Einheit der Radiant kämpft Tinker mit seinem selbstgebauten Kampfanzug, um den Gebrauch magischer Fähigkeiten zu vermeiden. Im Spiel kann er die Rolle eines Nukers und Pushers übernehmen. Mit Laser kann Tinker gegnerische Helden direkt schädigen und sie blenden, wodurch ihre physischen Angriffe für drei Sekunden lang verfehlen. Heat-Seeking Missile verschießt Raketen auf den nächsten gegnerischen Helden innerhalb eines Radius von 2500, durch die dieser Schaden erleidet. March of the Machines lässt Tinker Roboter-Schergen herbeirufen, die nicht zerstört werden können und zeitweise ganze Flächen für Gegner schwer begehbar machen, da sie Schaden verusachen. Tinkers Ultimate Rearm setzt, nach einer kurzen Kanalisation, die Abklingzeit seiner meisten Fähigkeiten und Gegenstände zurück und besitzt keine Abklingzeit. Bislang ist Tinker der einzige Held, bei dem Aghanim's Scepter nicht das Ultimate, sondern zwei seiner gewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten verbessert. Durch das Scepter werden die Reichweite von Laser und die Anzahl der Geschosse von Heat-Seeking Missile verdoppelt. Heap Tinker demolishes foes with swarms of machines and a host of deadly gadgets. If he can gather the resources he needs, the power that instantly refreshes his abilities enables him to lead his team from every front. Biographie "Boush der Tinker gehört einer Rasse an, die für ihre Intelligenz und Gerissenheit, aber auch für ihr empfindliches Verhältnis zu jeglicher Art von Magie bekannt ist. Es ist ihr Stolz, der sie lediglich jene Mächte der Natur nutzen lässt, die sich allein mit wissenschaftlichen Gesetzen erklären lassen. Doch gerade diese Entsagung hat schon für großen Ärger gesorgt, wie Boush nur zu gut bestätigen kann. Einst führte Boush der Tinker, seines Zeichens hochrangiger Forscher der Naturgesetze, eine groß angelegte Untersuchung zu den Zusammenhängen in der Natur an, im Zuge derer er ein unterirdisches Labor in den ausgestorbenen Ödflächen des von Mythen umgebenen Violettplateaus anlagen ließ. In ihrer Verachtung gegenüber den Magiern, die so viel Übel über die Welt gebracht hatten, verfielen Boush und seine Mitarbeiter selbst ihrem Übermut und rissen das Portal zu einer fernen, nicht begreiflichen Welt auf, aus der ihre lebendig gewordenen Albträume herausströmten. Aus dem Tunnelsystem unter dem Violettplateau stieg alsbald ein tiefschwarzer Nebel auf, aus dessen absoluter Dunkelheit nun die immer wiederkehrenden Schreie des Schreckens entspringen. Boush entkam als einziger Überlebender des Violettplateau-Zwischenfalls mit nichts weiter als seinem Hemd auf dem Leib und dem Gerät in seinen Händen." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *16. Februar 2012: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den man die Gegenstände von Verbündeten mit Tinkers Ultimate zurücksetzen konnte. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 6.86 *Zauberverzögerung von Laser verbessert von 0,53 auf 0,4 *Zauberreichweite von Laser erhöht von 550 auf 650 Gameplay-Update 6.85 *Kanalisierung von Rearm wurde von 3/2/1 auf 3/1,5/0,75 reduziert. Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Laser: Dauer bei Helden erhöht von 3 auf 3/3,5/4/4,5 *Rearm: Manakosten reduziert von 150/250/350 auf 125/225/325 *Laser (Scepter) besitzt nicht länger eine erhöhte Reichweite *Laser (Scepter): trifft nun alle sichtbaren Helden in einem 550 Sprungradius Gameplay-Update 6.83 *Heat-Seeking Missile: Schaden erhöht von 100/175/250/325 auf 125/200/275/350 Gameplay-Update 6.82 *March of the Machines hat nun keinen Einfluss mehr auf zauberimmune Einheiten. **Ancient Creeps sind zauberimmun und werden nicht mehr von March of the Machines beeinflusst. Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Heat Seeking Missile wird nicht mehr von Ethereal blockiert. Gameplay-Update 6.80 *Fügte eine Aufwertung durch Aghanim's Scepter hinzu: Beschwörungsreichweite von Doubles Laser und Anzahl der Heat-Seeking Missile-Raketen erhöht. Trivia *Harry S. Robins, der Synchronsprecher von Tinker, spricht auch Dr. Isaac Kleiner und einige Nebenfiguren aus der ''Half-Life''-Reihe, die ebenfalls von Valve entwickelt wurde. Einige Zitate von Tinker sowie seine gesamte Biographie spielen zudem auf Dr. Kleiner und die Ereignisse in Black Mesa an, die sich dort nach den berüchtigten Resonanzkaskade zutrugen. *Auch Oracles spezifische Vorhersage für ihn ("You are fated to be an element in a madman's failed experiment.") spielt wohl auf Kleiner an. Interessant ist daran auch, dass Oracle von Michael Shapiro gesprochen wird, der den G-Man aus den Half-Life-Spielen spricht. Dieser war auch am Black Mesa-Vorfall beteiligt, allerdings ist seine genaue Rolle bislang unbekannt. *Sniper, Tinker und Clockwerk gehören demselben Volk, dem der Keen, an. Aus den Zitaten von Clockwerk geht sogar hervor, dass die drei Cousins sind. In DotA wurde der Sniper noch explizit als "Zwergen-Sniper" bezeichnet, während es sich bei Clockwerk bzw. Clockwerk Goblin um einen goblinartigen Roboter und Tinker um einen richtigen Goblin handelte. *Tinkers Vorname Boush ähnelt dem des Kopfgeldjägers Boushh aus dem Star Wars-Universum, hatte aber aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach keinen Einfluss auf die Namensgebung. Weblinks *Tinker auf Heropedia *Tinker auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Radiant Kategorie:Nuker Kategorie:Pusher Kategorie:Dota 2